


Call Me Admiral Onasi

by Capella



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capella/pseuds/Capella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Revan knows about Carth's promotion before he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Admiral Onasi

Every time Carth Onasi introduced himself, he thought of Revan.

He'd come back wearing the third broadest grin he'd ever worn. (The first was when she'd come back with Jolee and Juhani and told him she'd chosen the light; the second was when she agreed to marry him.) He'd strolled into their quarters and prepared to tell her the news...

\- - -

Revan jumped out from behind the door and threw her arms around him “I've never had sex with an admiral before,” she purred into his ears before nibbling his neck.

He turned to give her a kiss before stepping back. “How did you know?”

“Bastila commed me after the Council put their pressure on the Navy,” she said with a playful grin.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he complained, but good-naturedly. “I have coupons for dinner. Want to go out to celebrate?”

“Bastila told me to act surprised, but I decided to prepare my own surprise instead. But we can always eat after it.”

He kissed her full on the lips, and soon things moved as they always had, into a tangle of lips and tongues and bodies where he called her name and she cried out her love and they fell asleep, tangled together.

\- - -

Two weeks later, she was gone, but Carth never forgot the way she smiled that day.


End file.
